The 84th Annual Hunger Games
by Fifidear
Summary: A year has passed from the dramatic events of last year's games and a new group of tributes are about to be reaped for this year's thrilling and deadly games. *CLOSED SYOT*
1. Welcome to the 84th Hunger Games

Lately, I have been dying to get some fanfiction out to some readers. I have always been a fan of SYOT's on fanfiction. I took on two SYOT stories, but with school and writer's block the updates got more and more prolonged. The longer the update the less readers would follow the story. I got caught up in life and when I finally caught a break and decided I wanted to finish everything I started (beginning with my very first SYOT), I started updating to find no readers left. Update after update, I found that all my readers had gone onto more important things in life. But the thing was... I still wanted to write. It was hard writing to no one listening, so the motivation just stopped again. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take on another SYOT. So here I am today. I am starting a new chapter of my life (literally) and beginning the 84th Annual Hunger Games. I have great hopes for this story and as I write about the horrific games that unfold in this tale, I plan to finish all of my other ongoing projects as well.

I want to try to do my best on this, so I'll be trying to update as MUCH as I can. Considering I am on summer break and the upcoming school year is just some typical college stuff I should have a lot less stress and a lot more time for writing!

**Chapters and Story Information:**

There will be 12 chapters on the Reapings, 1 Chapter on the train, 1 on prepping with the stylists, 1 on Opening Ceremonies, 3 chapters on Training, 2 chapters on Interviews, and 2 chapters just before the games. If something juicy happens with the tributes during these chapters there may be more chapters on that event than noted here!

In the Reapings, each character will have their own POV, most of which will just have the concept of before the reapings and during them. Good-byes will not be included unless asked for.

On the train, I'm having a drawing to see who gets their point of view.

A second drawing will be held to see who gets their point of view for prepping with the stylists.

The Opening Ceremonies will be in third person. As if you were the viewers of Panem.

As for the Training Sessions in the Training Center, I'll be doing two more drawings. Plus, a POV from one of the instructors and another third person for Training Scores.

In the Interviews it will be in third person again and will feature the first 12 tributes of the game.

The Pre-Game will be in first person for the last 12 tributes.

Then, third person AGAIN for the games. I'm not sure how many chapters will be included, but in the end I will most likely do a couple POV's of the last standing.

A couple breaks will be included in the arena for: Interviews for the final eight's family and friends and large author notes. Or possibly: Chapters about the ongoing events with the sponsors or gamemakers.

In the end of the games, we will take time to see how families of the lost tributes are doing and how the district moved on without them. And of course, we will take a look at our victor's new life.

If you are unclear about any way the story is set up, feel free to take a look at "The 83rd Annual Hunger Games" to get a glimpse of how this SYOT will unfold.

_NOTE: Peeta and Katniss died in the Third Quarter Quell and any personal suspected of rebelling were trialed for disrupting the peace and killed. The Capitol broke their treaty of peace with District 13 and destroyed what was left of their district. There was no rebellion and life without a Mockingjay went on._

**Tribute Form Information:**

To enter your tribute, my profile will have a form for you to fill out and PM to me. Unlike most SYOT authors, I _love_ interesting characters. In the end, there will probably be some bloodbath tributes to get the story going. But I promise that even those usually find a great place in my SYOT's. I believe every character has a purpose. That's why I suggest not leaving the story if you're tribute becomes just a name in the sky. They will most likely be mentioned by other tributes or affect the story in some shape or form. You can submit 3 tributes max!

For the rest of this story, this chapter will be a page for news or information for the story. The next chapter will discuss the sponsoring system and the third chapter will have the tribute list.

Welcome to the 84th Annual Hunger Games and all the horrors that come with it!

* * *

_**84th Annual Hunger Games News and Information:**_

July 11, 2014-

As soon as district one tributes come in, we will get this train rolling and begin our adventure! Remember to enter your tribute and make your sponsor account!

August 20, 2014-

I know I had promised the District 4 Reaping to be posted two weeks ago, but a lot has happened in the last few weeks that have held me up. I planned on finishing the D4 Reaping on Wednesday the 6th as it was the only available day I had in the upcoming weeks, but I had a very emotional and chaotic day, which withheld me from finishing the chapter. The days between then and now were packed full of events including registration for college and my birthday. These plans set back my writing even more so. I have a few days off before I leave for a choir retreat at the end of the month so I will try to pound out as much as I can for the next chapter! I want to personally apologize to anyone upset by the wait, especially those of you who contacted me asking for an update! Thank you for being patient.

August 28, 2014-

I have just reserved the spot for the District 5 female, but I don't expect to get the District 5 reaping done as soon as it is sent in. I just started swim and as it is a new sport to me, I have a lot of incoming stress to come along with it. Please be patient for the next update.

September 18, 2014-

I'm in the process of editing the District 5 reaping, but I have a lot of stuff going on that's prolonging the fine-tuning. I've got job applications and interviews this upcoming week, so bear with me! Thanks for understanding.

September 22, 2014-

Got the job! I'm currently getting used to this new workplace and with college stuff piling on my plate I will need time to finish my editing on D5. I want to apologize for anyone who tried to contact me for the past few weeks. I usually only check my phone for new emails and for the past couple weeks, nothing was really popping up in my mail feed. I assumed it just wasn't very busy up here and didn't really do anything about it since I had other things (college, work, editing) on my mind. Turns out I had some "suspicious activity" on my account and my provider closed my account until I could call them and change my settings. If I did not reach you, that's what had happened.

* * *

"Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

-Fifi


	2. Sponsor Rules and Lodge

**The following is the rules and sponsor lodge. The sponsor form can be found on my profile!**

**Rules:**

You can only sponsor IN the games! Send the form in BEFORE the games please.

You can sponsor two tributes at one time.

You start off with $1000.

If your tribute survives the bloodbath, you earn $100.

If your tribute kills someone, you earn $200.

If your tribute makes it to the top eight, then you earn $100.

If your tribute makes it to the top six, you earn $200.

If your tribute makes it to the top four, you earn $300.

If the tribute makes it to the top two, then you earn $500.

You can earn sponsor points at the end of each chapter by answering a question in a review.

When you think your tribute needs something in the games, PM or review how much you would like to give your tribute.

The district's "mentor" chooses gifts! (As in I will decide what your tribute gets in the games)

Even if you don't have any sponsors or sponsor money your tribute may still recieve gifts that do not interfere with the money/points you have earned.

If your tribute dies, you may switch your sponsorship to another tribute, but not one you are already sponsoring(You will keep all money/points you have earned)

_**Example Sponsor form:**_

_Sponsor's name: Fifidear (Your penname)_

_Tribute's name: Fenton Henderson_

_Tribute's district: 6_

_(Please PM me the sponsor form. When the game begins you can start sponsoring, then PM me (or review) the amount of money you're giving your tribute.)_

* * *

Sponsor Points:

**District One:**

Amanda "Mandi" Danoir: Annabeth- TheTributeThatLived- $1750

Jasper Hensworth

**District Two:**

Victoire "Toire" Westerveldt: o Sweet Disposition o- $1350

Rufus Malus: VampireWolfGirl- $1000

**District Three:**

Elodie Copper: CherryRedPanda- $1500

Hayden Stross

**District Four:**

Halle "Hal" Ravenhire: Captain. Fang- $1750

Nico Laybourne: Alison- $1550

**District Five:**

Pepper Cresent

Alec Watt

**District Six:**

Thea Porter

Max Cooper

**District Seven:**

Charlotte "Char" Lace: PercyJacksonAlways- $1550

Leo Matchem: Birthday bonus- $200

**District Eight:**

Fathe McCothrane: Gunny979- $1000

Crew Seldrum

**District Nine:**

America "Meri" Lewis: TributeandProud- $1750

David Cornell

**District Ten:**

Nella Getter

Callen Fallson: XxThereAreTwoTypesOfLaborxX- $1000

**District Eleven:**

Remedy Farnahm

Cadius Nottic: Shock689- $1250

**District Twelve:**

Lucianna Tyrell: Alison- $1550

Kendrick Roughsedge: Birthday bonus- $200

* * *

Remember that you can sponsor a tribute anytime you like by just filling out a form!

-Fifi


	3. Tribute List

**A/N: Updated 8/31/14 at 2:08PM (in Pacific Time).**

Good luck, chosen tributes!

* * *

**District One:**

Female- Amanda "Mandi" Danoir (13)

_Submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived_

Male- Jasper Hensworth (15)_  
_

_Submitted by Hollowman96_

**District Two:**

Female- Victoire "Toire" Westerveldt (16)

_Submitted by o Sweet Disposition o_

Male- Rufus Malus (18)

_Submitted by VampireWolfGirl_

**District Three:**

Female- Elodie Copper (16)

_Submitted by CherryRedPanda_

Male- Hayden Stross (16)

_Submitted by Hollowman96_

**District Four:**

Female- Halle "Hal" Ravenhire (17)

_Submitted by Captain. Fang_

Male- Nico Laybourne (18)

_Submitted by AlisonBlock_

**District Five:**

Female- Pepper Cresent (14)_  
_

_Submitted by Jojowerid_

Male- Alec Watt (18)_  
_

_Submitted by Larkins11_

**District Six:**

Female- Thea Porter (15)

_Submitted by captain. fang_

Male- Max Cooper (13)

_Submitted by TributeandProud_

**District Seven:**

Female- Charlotte "Char" Lace (17)

_Submitted by PercyJacksonAlways_

Male- Leo Matchem (14)

_Submitted by LincStef_

**District Eight:**

Female- Fathe McCothrane (16)_  
_

_Submitted by Gunny979_

Male- Crew Seldrum (13)

_Submitted by HogwartsDreamer113_

**District Nine:**

Female- America "Meri" Lewis (17)

_Submitted by TributeandProud_

Male- David Cornell (14)

_Submitted by LincStef_

**District Ten:**

Female- Nella Getter (13)

_Submitted by Paremeth_

Male- Callen Fallson (16)

_Submitted by XxThereAreTwoTypesOfLaborxX__  
_

**District Eleven:**

Female- Remedy Farnahm (16)

_Submitted by Hollowman96__  
_

Male- Cadius Nottic (16)

_Submitted by Shock689_

**District Twelve:**

Female- Lucianna Tyrell (15)

_Submitted by AlisonBlock_

Male- Kendrick Roughsedge (16)

_Submitted by Lincstef_


	4. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: We have our first tributes to start off the reapings! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~District 1 Reaping~**

**Amanda "Mandi" Danoir's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I could feel the morning sun trickling across my face. I stretched my arms above my head until they hit the wall behind me. I then hauled myself up to pull back the curtains by my bedroom window. The view was breath-taking. It was fitting that we manufactured the luxury items; Our district was beautiful. Our house sat on a small hill on the outskirts of the district, so every morning I could wake up to a near picture perfect world.

My attention shifted from the view, to a few older boys from my neighborhood walking toward the town square. "Today is reaping day," I reminded myself as I eyed their somewhat formal attire. I had never had the taste for the games like a lot of the people in the district did. I spent just as much time training as other children my age, and for what? To go into a game and kill for fame and fortune? It made me feel sick.

On the bright side, I never really needed to worry about being reaped because someone would always raise their hand and volunteer themself.

I grabbed my glasses off my nightstand and placed them on my face. I have needed glasses to see since I was a little girl. It was always a struggle being "the bug eyed" kid in class. Most kids, the decent ones, did not mind at all. But like all schools there was always snobby girls who looked for the bad in everyone. For years my brown eyes were framed by a purple cage, and my lashes batted against the lens every time I blinked. Despite all the troubles, I liked what I looked like and who I was. I had a loving family and great friends, which was all that mattered.

I kicked off my bedspread and got out of bed. My toes popped as I walked over to my wardrobe in search of a reaping outfit. _A jean skirt and a sweater should suffice_, I thought to myself. I slipped the silver sweater over my head and rolled up the sleeves a little so they were out of the way. I took a glance at the mirror and studied myself for a while. My hair, being as stubborn as it always was, danced around my head wildly. Hopefully a bath would calm it down and bring down the frizz.

Through the door I could smell something delicious cooking. For a moment I stood there, overcome with a savory breakfast smell. Reaping days, although an opening for the most uncivilized event in history, were also one of my favorite days because all of the shops and schools were closed, and my mother had a whole day just to spend with us. I poked my head outside my door and there she was, creating my family a beautiful meal. She was singing a melody that I remember from when I was a child. With a touch of grace and nimble feet, I danced my way into the kitchen to her tune. She hardly noticed me sneaking up behind her until her eye caught my reflection in the window. She kept singing and I kept dancing. I may not have been blessed with her vocals, but I had inherited some of her artistic talent. Not to toot my own horn, but I had been dancing for years. My instructor tells me that my feet are so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"What's with the recital right now, ladies?" I look over to see my brother Adam, prepped for his last reaping ever. I smile at him as he grabs my hand to try and dance with me. _Poor guy, he has two left feet_. He laughs at his clumsiness and says, "I'm starting to realize why none of the ladies ever wanted to go to the school dances with me."

After some nonsense moves and all of us making fun of Adam's poor dance abilities, we all pulled out a chair for breakfast. While being tempted by a heavenly smell all morning, my stomach was driving me crazy waiting for my mother to show us what delicacy she's cooked for us. She finally set down the most horrific omelet I had ever seen. "What? What is this?" I asked astonished.

"It's a liver and onion omelette..." Mom was sort of saddened by my reaction.

Adam picked up a giant piece of omelet and shoveled it into his mouth. He chewed with his mouth open and I wanted to gag. "Don't worry, mom. You're disgusting looking omelet doesn't taste that bad," he says making a series of repulsed faces. He then swallowed and grabbed a glass of water to wash out the taste.

"Well I'm not eating it. No way!" I said as I pushed my plate away from me.

Mom just picked at her omelet with her fork all gloomy-like and said, "I went to the market yesterday and bought some blueberries. I guess you could help yourself." With that, Adam threw down his fork onto his plate, kissed mom on the side of the head, thanked her, and ran for the fruit.

We spent the rest of breakfast eating fruit and talking. Slowly, our conversation progressed to the point where we were chatting about the day's upcoming reapings. Our family did fine finacially, so there was never a need for Adam or I to volunteer in the games. Our mother never expected us to either. Being the caring and loving mother she is, she could not imagine life without her kids. When my father left, we were all she had left. That included Adam, myself, and a few special needs children she teaches at the nearby elementary school. Adam reassured my mother that if he was reaped today, some naive fool would surely take his place, and from then on he would be off the hook. Next reaping he will be 19, and his name will no longer exist in the cyrstal bowl. I am only 13, so I have a while until my reaping years are over. Hopefully I have a "naive fool" there if I ever need one.

**~District 1 Reaping~**

**Jasper Hensworth's P.O.V.**

_"And the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Jasper Hensworth!"_ I awoke with a jolt, like an electric shock was sent through my entire body. My eyes, still needing to adjust to a sight other than the back of my eyelids, picked out two blurry figures jumping on my bed. It was the girls. Again.

I removed the pillow from under my head and placed it over my face in agony. "Just a few more minutes. Please," I begged.

"You sleep all the time you lazy bum. Wake up and actually do something for once," Ruby snarled. For a seven year old, that girl had a lot of sass. I lifted up my pillow and hit her across the face to clear her off my bed, then let out a little laugh when she fell off. Ruby got up and returned with a combo of punches to my stomach. It was not painful, but I pretended it hurt a little for her sake.

Sapphire laid down next to me so her face was parallel to mine, and looked at me with her big green eyes. They were identical to Ruby's, or so they were supposed to be. When Ruby looked at you, you would think she was out to kill you, but Sapph always had a little light of hope in her eyes. "Oh please, oh please wake up and play with us Jappy," she pleaded. I couldn't help but smile a bit when she said that.

"Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Not long after, I found myself in the kitchen looking for Sapphire and Ruby. I did not see them anywhere and I had hoped they moved on from playing with me to find some dolls to distract themselves with. _Maybe I can sneak out to my hammock in the backyard and keep sleeping_. After taking a quick glance of my surroundings, I started walking toward the sliding glass door and toward the sweet sound of absolute silence. My mind went drowsy just thinking about it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder firmly, turned my body around, and pulled me into a hug. I knew the sickly medicine smell all too well. It was my dad. He had been working overtime so he could rake in more cash. Not that we needed it; our family did fine with my parents' jobs. Mother worked at a jewlery store, which not only brought home lots of pay, but perks for the twins as they would always get new necklaces and rings. Father benifited me with his medicinal knowledge whenever he came home. He always had stories to tell about the healing world, and they quite fascinated me. It was a win-win scenario for everyone. "Is that what you're wearing?" Dad scoffed with a cheesy smile on his face.

I looked down to comprehend what I was wearing. It happened to be my usual ensemble- a t-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. "Yeah..." I reached behind my head and scratched it while giving a small smirk.

Dad just smiled and said, "You are the laziest son of a-" He was interupted by a train of laughter running past us. Sapphire and Ruby ran around the house giggling hysterically as mom chased their tails. Dad swooped in front of Sapphire and picked her up to then spin her around, just like he would have done with me when I was her age. She seemed surprised to see dad home, but her excitement was muffled because she was being tickled.

"Why does she get the special treatment?" Ruby stood with her arms crossed with a giant frown on her face, just waiting to be tickled like Sapph. When dad continued to tickle her, she stomped her foot and looked up to me. I just stared straight back down to her, her green eyes on my blue. Maybe if she hadn't interrupted my sleep I would have the energy to play with her like she wanted. Ruby came at me like she was going to attack me, but mother dived in, grabbed her underarms, and then lifted her into the air.

The more I watched the four of them play, the more out of it I felt. My eyes watched them grin and laugh while running around like maniacs, yet my attention was somewhere else. I could not stop thinking about the dream I had this morning about the reapings. I hardly ever dreamt about the Hunger Games. As I mentioned, my family had a fair amount of money and we never needed tesserae, so my name would only be in the bowl four times. Not to mention I had trained up until I was twelve, just to figure out I could do better things with my time. I was not worried that if I _had_ been reaped, I would at least have a slim chance of making it out. This new thought of being reaped haunted my mind and lingered like a mysterious fog.

**~District 1 Reaping~**

**Amanda "Mandi" Danoir's P.O.V.**

"Need some help?" I heard my mom call from the doorway. I had been struggling with my hair for a good ten minutes. Usually I would just settle down with a messy bun, but the hot and humid air was just making my hair more frizzy by the second. I shouldn't care, really. It's just that if I go looking like this, I can imagine walking up to my friends in the square and Caroline giving me a snotty comment about how lovely my hair looks. I took in a big breath and exhaled a long sigh.

Mother walked over swiftly and combed out my dirty blonde locks with a brush. She grabbed a few thin pieces of my hair and began braiding them, then rolled the rest of my hair into a bun. She wrapped the braid around the base of my bun, then secured it all with a rubberband. The updo was a lot higher than if I would have made it myself, but I liked it. All I wanted was to go to the reapings without stress or bickering, and then come home for a peaceful night with my mother and brother. My hair was sure to keep Caroline or other snobby girls from ruining it.

I looked up at my mother who just stared back at me through the mirror. She was a petite woman. I sometimes questioned how all of that kindness fit into her small form. "Thank you, mom. I love it," I said with a little smile. She kissed my cheek and walked out of my room without another word. The world seemed like it was put on mute and with it, an uncomfortable feeling of lonliness washed over me.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rose was a girl that knew how to get into a person's face. She always knew how to keep my attention, and I liked that about her. I met up with her first on my way to the square. Followed by her was Grace, a polar opposite. She was quiet and quite the sweetheart. Caroline was last, as she was the closest to the square. I told my mother and brother I would meet them there, and afterwards go with them to go eat in the town square at one of the shops. I highly doubted Adam would come with, though. He was a well-liked man around the district and he was sure to get caught up with some friends after this event.

"You look really nice today, Mandi," Caroline said with a grin. The other girls chimed in, Rose being much louder than Grace when they replied. I thanked and complimented them all on their stylish picks for today's reapings. All of our families had enough money to get by. We weren't wealthy or popular, but neither poor or unpopular.

As we arrived in front of the justice building and the town centre, our little gang dispersed into groups of two. Caroline and I walked into the roped off thirteen year old section, as Rose and Grace found themselves with the fourteen year olds.

We showed up on time with a few spare minutes for Caroline and I to chat. In the back of my mind I kept thinking about Adam. It was his last year and he was pretty much home-free, but I had a feeling some irony would change that. I constantly kept looking for Adam towards the front, where the older kids were.

At noon exactly, the reaping began. We sat through the mayor's speeches and squeals. It was the same old thing as last year and the year before that and so on. All I remember is looking at Hayli Westerfeld's ugly maroon outfit. She was quite the perky escort. Probably because behind districts 2 and 4, we were always bringing her star players. It was probably the reason she got to keep her job for so long.

"Ladies first!" Hayli screeches. Her pale, small hand reached into the giant reaping bowl to snatch one slip out of a couple hundred of slips. In a quick motion she pulled out a single scrap of paper and read off: "Cordelia Gray"

I waited for that all so familiar sound of someone yelling out: "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone turned around and stared at me. Caroline tumbled a few steps backwards like she had seen something horrific and was trying to run from it. People started moving away from me and my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. In the midst of my disorientation, I heard Hayli, "Well, well. It looks like we have ourselves a volunteer! Come on up, deary."

It all hit me hard. My words made it further out than just my mind. And because of it, I am now a tribute in the 84th Annual Hunger Games.

**~District 1 Reaping~**

**Jasper Hensworth's P.O.V.**

The female tribute slowly walked out of the crowd of thirteen year olds. It was surprising to see such a young face. Most volunteers wait until they are older and they have had years of experience of training. She had this weird look in her eyes like she was surprised. She volunteered, didn't she? What did she expect?

Hayli asked for her name and she grasped the microphone to say, "Amanda Danoir". I didn't know her, but it was nice knowing her for this short period of time.

The escort waddled in her heals over to the next reaping bowl. "How about for the boys?" She reached inside the glass object and grazed all of the paper scraps with her long, red nails, as if her nails were dripping blood all over the possible names she could draw right then. "Jasper Hensworth," she finally called out after grabbing a slip and reading it.

_That's me... _In complete and utter shock I began making my way to the stage. As I moved through the crowd their ages progressivly increased, and a boy who is in the roped off area for the seventeen year olds, put his hand in front of my chest to stop me. He was about to volunteer, I knew, and instinctively I yelled, "Don't!" He backed off instantly and I kept walking to the stage.

I ran up the steps as our mayor got up from his seat to finish the reaping with the traditional Treaty of Treason. During the entire lecture, I subtly tried to take a look at what I was up against. I towered her height-wise, and it was hard to tell if she was toned at all or if she just had small, knobby features. I was not the most muscular guy, but I had a nice physique, especially for someone who hardly gets out of bed. All I knew was that that dream I had earlier must have been some sort of sign. What were the chances that I would dream about being reaped, and then it actually happening? I was destined to be in the Hunger Games. I was destined to win.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter- Check! I'm very excited to get this ball rolling. Please review and send me any critiques you have!**

**If you are signed up to gain sponsor points, here are some questions you can answer in your review to rake up points for the games: (If you haven't set up an account, you can still send in forms!)**

**- What do you think of the district one characters? ($50)**

**- From the information in this chapter, what minor qualities does Amanda have that could help her or destroy her in the games? ($50)**

**- From the information in this chapter, what minor qualities does Jasper have that could help him or destroy him in the games? ($50)**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hoping you like these characters, because I really liked writing about them.**

* * *

**~District 2 Reaping~**

**Rufus Malus's P.O.V.**

The heavy iron mass flew wildly while I whipped the chain above my head in a circular motion. The speed gradually picked up and the ball swung faster and faster. Finally I extended my arm and the chain attached to the iron weight flew outward. It wrapped around my lifeless opponent like a python around its prey. I yanked the chain towards my body and the dummy flew toward me. While the human figurine flew in mid-air I swung the blade of my scythe with my right arm and struck it in the neck.

I swiftly turned around and enclosed the metal links of the kusarigama's chain around a dummy's legs, then swung my scythe at another to my far left. The movement from my strike with the blade made the chain jerk the other dummy to the ground. I pounced onto its chest and grabbed the knife from the back of my belt loop. My knees sat firmly on my enemy's hands and my bodyweight served as an achor to keep them from getting up. I placed my knife across its neck and smiled. The silver metal sliced through the wax mannequin and I couldn't help but keep digging. It all felt so real. Just like slaughtering an animal for Ol' Reznik.

I took a water break after working with some throwing knives. The kusarigama was my most resourceful tool in the training center, but I didn't mind stepping out of my comfort zone. Not that I wasn't nearly as weak as those lower district scraps I always saw in the arena. I had been training my whole life. There wasn't a weapon I hadn't seen or used. Not a tactic I hadn't read about in the library books, or fighting technique I hadn't fought. It was all just a daily part of my life.

I kicked one of the seven dummy heads sprawled across the training room floor. District two had plenty wax people to spare. Plenty of training centers to spare actually. There were about three in the district, but my home always felt right here in the Advanced Training Facility. My mom and dad admitted me to one of the dual programs when I was young. The program served for district two kids hoping to be future peacekeepers or Hunger Game victors. My mother hoped I would one day be a Hunger Game's legacy like she had longed to be when she was young. Whereas my father who was once a peacekeeper for our own district, hoped I would follow in his footsteps. It was always a controversy in our household. Both they and I knew only one person would get their way.

Eleven years of sweat and hard work pushed me to the top of the class. I gained eighty pounds of muscle, eighty years worth of past Hunger Game's knowledge, and maybe _more _than eighty reasons to be feared by the younger kids in the district. And you know what? I never got tired of it. I loved every minute of doing what I do.

It had only been five in the morning and I felt more alive. The training center was always empty around this time of day, but that was the best way to train. I didn't need any distractions. I would not be able to handle people in my space all the time. I glanced over at the dimly lit weaponry station and then over to the evenly illuminated peacekeeping station. It would be the last time I would need to see this place. That day I had planned on choosing my own path in life. And that would be winning the 83rd Annual Hunger Games.

I came across the light switch on my way to the showers and flipped off the lights to the training center. No one would be coming for a while. Most people tended to cool it down on reaping day for training. Unless they were stupid enough to wait until the last minute for training.

Once in the locker room, I walked toward the shower and began shedding my workout clothes. The tile flooring in the locker room chilled my bare feet and a breeze wafted over my bare body. I turned the dial to its hottest setting and waited for the lukewarm water to spew out of its shiny spigot. It was a plus being great at what I do, because being at the top academy, we had a lot of luxuries the other two facilities didn't, including showers. It was better than the baths at home. Usually victor's only got the promise of a warm shower. Although District Two had a reputation for being the Capitol's pet, they didn't seem as generous for the simple things that would make us happy.

The water washed over my light red hair, and I scrubbed it intensely to get all the salty sweat out of my hairline. I scrubbed until I reached my ear, then traced the scar that stretched from there to my chin. It was a long time ago, but the flesh still felt freshly scarred. It was just an incident in the training center. My parents hit me a couple of times for screwing up so badly that day. I ended up giving that kid quite a beating after that too.

I stood there for a long time with the water rushing over my face just thinking about what was to come later that day. It took me a while to regain my senses and turn off the shower. I stepped through the steam and made my way to my clean clothes. Just some khakis and a t-shirt like I usually wore around town. I stepped toward the mirror, rubbing my towel vigorously against my hair so it would dry. At my level of training it was regulation to keep your hair short so an opponent couldn't grab it, so the drying time was quick. I took a look at myself- a 6'1", muscular, blue-eyed guy. I think the Capitol would be quite fond of my appearance. Not to mention my scar made me look like a total bad ass.

On my way out the training center's doors, I bumped into a blonde girl who, compared to me, was so tiny and wimpy looking. "Take up the whole doorway, why don't you?" She said with a playful smirk. She didn't take the time to look up at me, just squeezed by and got to training. _What did I say? People always waiting until the last minute._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The walk through town was quiet. It was only about six in the morning and I assumed most adults were taking advantage of the no-work aspect of reaping day by sleeping in. The sidewalks were clear and every shop had a closed sign on the window. My head swiveled toward the Nut and I saw a hovercraft landing on a large ledge of the mountain. It was the only place awake and running it seemed like. All the peacekeepers were getting on and off the train, going back and forth from the headquarters. _That could have been me._

I heard the ringing of a bell and looked for cause of the sound. It was Mr. Reznik, the town butcher. He was putting a closed sign on the window display. I was not surprised he was awake, he was pretty talkative and since I practically worked for him, he always had something to say to me. I would have tried to avoid him, but it would have been pointless since the streets were empty; There wasn't really anywhere to hide. He was a nice man and all, but I didn't really care for him that much. I kept walking and hoped he didn't recognize me from the back. "Oh, Mr. Malus!" He yelled behind me, "I'll be needing some newly cut meat by tonight. Reaping week always gets a bunch of sales. Do you think you could help me out with that?"

Besides school and training, I had taken up a job at the butchery slaughtering some of Mr. Reznik's livestock he had behind his shop. I didn't really need the money, I guess it was just for more training purposes.

I sighed and walked toward him, "Actually... I can't, I will be away I guess you could say."

He knew instantly what I was talking about, "I always knew you would be a great contender!" He punched my burly arm and smiled. "Well I've got to get going. Good luck with you, boy." I waved him off and continued walking home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Regardless of both my mom and dad being awake in my house, it was as quiet as the rest of the district. My parents kept to themselves most of the time. If it wasn't about training then they didn't seem to care.

I started walking to my room so I could change into a decent outfit for the reapings. I assumed that my large build would give off quite the impression, but I still wanted to look nice for sponsors. I had been saving a red dress shirt just for the occasion. This year would finally be the one.

On my way to my room I saw the sunflowers my mom had set on the table. Every week she made sure to put fresh ones out. They became sort of tradition for her, I guess.

_Once I win, I will be buying her flowers every day, for everything she gave me._

**~District 2 Reaping~**

**Victoire "Toire" Westerveldt's P.O.V.**

Around ten o' clock Nate came and picked me up from the training center. Since the incident I had been staying with him, along with my brother Finn as well. Nate's house was not nearly as nice as the one I had lived in my whole life for obvious reasons. I was the daughter of two of our district's most memorable victors. I spent the first sixteen years of my life in the Victor's Village with my two brothers and my sister who had recently moved out to live with her newly wedded husband- the mayor's son.

Finn and I had left home about a month ago to live with the Samuel family. Every condition in their household was a polar opposite to ours. I had a long, chaotic family line and Nate was born into a family of five that slowly dwindled to just three. His father was murdered by peacekeepers and a year later his mother was so consumed by the loss, that Nate found her one morning hanging near the back porch with a bucket kicked away from her. From then on it was just Nate, his brother, and his sister Hilary. Where I had grown up in a family that had money to spare, Nate's family income dwindled down. His older brother got a good position in the mining business that raked in a lot of money for them. His sister started working at my age to help them keep the house. She got a job working in a fashion shop and volunteered at the orphanage when she could, just because she loved helping people. Last year, Nate had gotten a job manufacturing weapons because Hilary was not bringing much home. My siblings and I had never had a job in our life.

It was crazy how different we were, but ultimately Finn and I fit in quite nicely with their families. To say the least, the two of us were not mom and dad's star children. We were the outcasts back home. Here, we were Toire and Finn. We did not have to uphold any family legacy or reputation.

"How did training go today?" Nate asked, grabbing my duffle and slinging it over his shoulder, his face expressionless.

I kicked a rock with my boot, "Good."

He stared at me with a kind of saddened expression, then said, "Do you really need to volunteer?"

"It's for Finn, Nate. I have to."

"Who cares about your parents? Just... Stay with Hilary and me. You guys don't need to go back. What happened to the little rebel inside you?" When I was younger my mom put me in these god awful pieces of cloth she called dresses, and I hated it. I would dirty every dress she ever tried to make me wear. As I grew up, I started pranking as a way of rebellion, especially towards my older brother whenever he was being rude.

Nate stepped out in front of me so I could not keep walking. I was forced to look up at him and take in what he had said. I watched his vivid blue eyes fixate on me. A hint of sadness showed in his eyes and his breathing slowed to an uneasy pace. "Would you rather risk leaving all of the people who love you behind, or risk your parent's acceptance for Finn?" He placed his hand on my arm and squeezed it ever so slightly, it made my heart feel like it had lost its beat for a mere second. He backed up and looked me up and down, then pulled me close to hug me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his slim body.

_"Why? Why? How could you do this to us, Phineas?!" My mom screams through tears and heavy breathing. She backs herself into the corner of the kitchen and slumps down into a ball. "Our family. Ruined. We will look like fools." Finn starts to tear up just watching her._

_Dad places his hands on Finn's chest and shoves him onto the floor. The fall seems like forever. "You think we'll just live with a goddamn queer?! What type of people would that make us look like?!" His yelling just urges Finn to keep crying. _

_Finn begins to get up and dad lunges for him with his fist in the air._

I buried my face deeper into Nate's shirt trying to ease the thoughts of that night out of my head.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Nate and I were greeted at the door by Socks. He waddled over to me and plopped onto my feet, then rolled onto his belly for me to rub him. Finn and I brought him with us when we left home. He was quite the ball of fluff. He had golden fur, cute floppy ears, and a need to steal socks (hence the name). We found him when he was a puppy. Finn begged for our mother to let us keep him and no was her final answer, but I kept bringing him into the house, and just like the dresses, my mom eventually gave up. Finn took an extra special liking to Socks once we had officially let him into the family.

Hilary was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a book, which I assumed was about fashion. She always had a passion for clothing, which was nothing like me. I did not really care for looks, and I did not think she needed to either. Hilary was by far blessed. She was curvy with long legs and fine skin. She had beautiful bright blue eyes like Nate and long, wavy, brown hair. Next to my scarred tan skin, choppy blonde hair, and hazel eyes she looked like a model from the Capitol. Of course, minus all crazy colors and the disgusting personality.

I had met plenty of Capitol citizens being a victor's daughter. They were always fascinated with being in our personal space. You never have much appreciation for those who pinch your cheeks and treat you like a baby.

"Today's the day." I heard Finn say near the hallway. He was dressed in his reaping outfit already, a white dress shirt and some slacks. This was his third year in the reaping, as he was only fourteen. He looked somewhat nervous, and I doubted it was because he was worried he would be reaped. He was never one to care about himself, he placed his concern solely on others.

I walked over and messed up his brown hair with my hand, then hugged him. "Why do you look so worried? You don't think I can win?" I smiled, trying to ease his tension. He smiled back and shook his head to tell me no. "Good," I said with a smirk.

I walked with Nate to his bedroom so we could chat before we needed to get ready. We used to sit on his bed when we were younger all the time and just talk for hours. "Do you think I can win?" I asked with a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" He picked up my scrawny looking arm and laughed jokingly. From looks, I did look pretty lanky, but I had a lot of muscle in reality. I may have skipped a lot of training sessions, but I made sure to stay fit. I pulled my arm away from Nate and gave him a little shove getting defensive.

_I run in front of my dad trying to shove him away from Finn. I won't let him hurt him. I have never been more against my parents in any way. For years I just joked around trying to piss them off, but for once I really was standing against them. _

_Douglas, being the goody-two shoes brother he always was, grabs my shoulder and tells me to stay out of it. He has been training for years and has got quite a grip. He plans on volunteering next year just to make mom and dad happy. _

_It is me against a Hunger Games victor and a strong seventeen year old. "Get off me!" I snap at Douglas. Dad pushes me to the side so he can get near Finn and I grab the collar from the back of his shirt and pull him back._

_"Victoire Isabella Westerveldt, don't ever touch me like that!" He yells in my face. I feel spit on my hot face, but I don't care._

_I take one step toward him and say with the biggest, mightiest voice I can, "Don't. Touch. Him." He turns around and keeps walking toward Finn whose face is soaked in tears. "I will volunteer for the games as long as you don't lay a finger on him."_

"Toire. Toire!" Nate shook my shoulders. I looked up at him confused.

I slowly recovered from my flashback and gave him a half-smile, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, I think you have better chances than anyone of making it out of the arena."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Around eleven I found myself trying to leave the house in leggings and a nice looking t-shirt with Nate and Finn. Hilary stopped me before I could and told me to come back inside to get dressed in something more fitting. I ended up in a tight gold dress that was tied in the back with a bow. She tried to give me her tall heels, but I just laughed at her offer and picked out some short, gold ones. I never liked wearing shoes, let alone wearing tall high heels.

"You look beautiful," Hilary said with a sigh and a sappy look on her face. "Oh, and it brings out the gold flecks in your eyes. How gorgeous." She sounded like a Capitolite.

I rolled my eyes, "I look stupid."

Hilary looked defeated and then gave a shrug and said, "If you have to volunteer, you might as well look nice doing it." She gave me a sweet smile, and I was torn of whether or not I should have smiled back at that statement.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On our way to the town center where the reapings were held, Finn pointed a familiar face out to me; it was our sister, Marina. She was with the mayor's son and in the most extravagant dress. She was a spitting image of my mother, inside and out. Finn called her over and I bowed my head down and shook it. Sometimes it drove me crazy how kind Finn was. Some people just did not deserve to be treated the way he treated them.

"Well, someone finally learned how to make themselves look presentable," Marina laughed as she walked toward us, aiming her insult toward me.

"I'm actually volunteering and I wanted to look my best," I bragged, a total lie.

She glared at me. She wanted to volunteer when she was eighteen, but as a prank I turned her white reaping dress, pink. It was a small, harmless prank, but she, like my mother, was far too worried about reputation. She never did get to volunteer. For two years after that she blamed me that she would never live a life of riches and fame. She eventually got together with Dario Paxton, who was probably the most handsome, well-known, and one of the richer non-victors of the district, but I still got blamed for ruining her life. "Good luck then, little sister," She said with a sneer and walked off.

I smirked and continued walking with Finn and Nate.

The front of the Justice Building was packed with children in their designated areas. I had to split away from the boys and go to the female's sixteen year old section. I waited there knowing in a few minutes I would be on stage kissing my district goodbye. Hopefully just for a short period of time.

Our escort, Silvia Stamnes made her way onto the stage in a green dress with giant peacock feathers protruding from her shoulders. Her smile was bigger than the feathers. It was quite frightening. "Welcome, boys and girls. It is time for the 84th Hunger Games. Let's see who our tributes are this year!" She quickly made her way to the bowl and each cluttered step she made matched my pounding heart.

She pulled out a card and I yelled before she finished reading off the card, "I volunteer as tribute!" The girls around me spreaded out and made a path for me to get to the stage. Silvia handed me the microphone so I could introduce myself, "Victoire Westerveldt."

Silvia squealed in excitement. I wanted to vomit. "Oh how wonderful! A Westerveldt! Let's see who we have for the boys!"

As she made her way over to the other bowl, I saw my parents in the back. They looked so happy, it made me sick to my stomach. They got what they wanted. I had lost.

"I volunteer!" I heard someone from the boys half of the district's children. My eyes were searching every where for a face emerging from the crowd. I tried to calm myself down. I had been training like hell the past month and I would have an abundance of sponsors since I was a Westerveldt. What could be the worst he could be?

Finally, I saw my opponent. A tall, super muscular boy from the eighteen year old section.

_What have I done?_

**~District 2 Reaping~**

**Rufus Malus's P.O.V.**

When I got on the stage, the Westerveldt girl looked terrified. I couldn't help but grin at her priceless face. My parents always talked about how amazing her parents were in the games. I'm sure they would spend some of the time while I am away trying to get to know them.

I announced my name to the audience and then took my place on the left of the stage. After the mayor gave his ending speech we are asked to shake hands. I made sure to get a grip on her hand so I could show her how strong I am, but she seemed more interested on the scar on my face.

We both entered the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. I only expected my parents to be there. I doubted many others would show up to say goodbye. Maybe Mr. Reznik or a trainer if I was lucky, but I didn't really care as long as my parents showed. All this time I had been waiting for this moment so I could show them what I can do. They would be proud that I'm a tribute.

I am taken to a nice room with comfortable couches. I made myself at home and waited for my parents to come.

But no one came by.

**~District 2 Reaping~**

**Victoire "Toire" Westervedlt**

My parents, Douglas, and Marina were the first to come in. They were the happiest I had seen them since Finn came out as gay. Mom kept telling me how beautiful I looked up there and how I reminded her of herself when she was my age. Dad told me endless strategies and reminded me to do this and that. I didn't really pay attention, though. "Where's Finn?" I asked, cutting off my dad mid-sentence.

They stayed quiet for a second, then my dad spoke up, "He wanted to come in alone." I nodded, wondering if they still just didn't accept him.

An odd couple came into the room and congratulated me for volunteering, then praised my parents for raising such a fine Hunger Games competitor. I should have been upset that someone would take away my time to say goodbye, but I was used to my parents being the star of the room. It was nothing new. The couple talked to my parents for a while and it was awkward sitting on the couch just being in the background. I just wanted to see Finn. And in the back of my mind I was so anxious to see Nate again.

Before the peacekeepers came in and said "time's up", the couple introduced themselves as the Malus family. It took me a moment, but I was surprised when I remembered where I had heard that name. That was my district partner's parents.

The confusing thoughts racing around my head all came to a halt when Finn came in. He ran toward me and gave me a hug. He then slipped something into my hand. I stepped back and opened my hand to take a look at it- It was a golden bracelet. I had seen my mother wear it before, but- "I stole it from her jewelry box," Finn blurted out.

I was surprised that he did something rebellious for once. Actually, I felt pretty proud of him. I pulled Finn in for another hug for our final good-bye and said, "I'm coming home, for you. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**A/N: Good-byes were not requested, but I think it needed to be included for purposes like Toire's token and Rufus's parents being gone. I want to mention that Nate probably came in to see Toire, but I wanted to leave the chapter at her saying goodbye to Finn. There was so much to be said and I know I left out tidbits of information on these tributes, so be prepared to learn even more when we hear from them again!**

**I'm excited to get to the questions for this chapter, so let's start that off!**

**- What connections can you draw from Rufus's family and Nate's? ($50)**

**- What are your thoughts on Rufus? ($50)**

**- What are your thoughts on Toire? ($50)**

**- Who would you rather go into the arena with? Rufus or Toire? And why? ($50)**

**I want to give a quick shout out to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and her story ****The 226th Hunger Games: Capitol's Picks****. It's a closed SYOT, but worth the read! **

**Also, I want to wish our District Twelve male, Kendrick Roughsedge, a happy (belated) birthday! As a little gift I'm awarding him $200 worth of sponsor points. (I will be doing this for any tribute that has a birthday on their form and if you would like to adjust your form for this reason, then be my guest!)**

**-Fifi**


	6. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Late update, but hopefully the crazy events in this chapter will make up for it somewhat! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~District 3 Reaping~**

**Elodie Copper's P.O.V.**

My body heat radiated across the white, linen covers wrapped around my body. My light brown hair sprawled across my pillow instead of the high ponytail it was usually in. I curled up my thin, fragile body into a ball as if trying to hold the warmth in the core of my body. There was no clammering of workshop tools, or factory buzzers ringing through my head. Just silence. It was not a typical day.

Nine in the morning you would find me in my work clothes in one of the factories trying to keep our family out of the gutters. Not there, in my blissful bedroom. I would be running around the warehouse trying to supply our assembly line with the proper tools. I was in one of the most advanced groups, meaning I built some of the most valuable necessites in the Capitol. Our assembly line varied from Capitol televisions and computers, to electric force fields, to holographic devices.

I started working in the industries of District Three the same time my brothers did- at twelve years old. Here, the factories didn't care how old you were as long as you knew how to work with the technology. This was a cinch for me, as I grew up constructing and deconstructing complicated devices around the household. It was not a challenge to work my way up to the top in my line of work.

It took a lot of convincing myself to get out of bed that morning. But I was glad I did, because outside my bedroom walls was a meal waiting, just for me. A buttered sourdough roll and a few slices of cheese were on a plate on the counter. It was next to three stacked, empty plates, meaning my brothers must have been awake. Hovering over our counter was my mother. She swayed her wet washrag back and forth trying to rid the crumbs my brothers left.

I pulled up a wooden chair from the corner and began to fill my mouth with the delicacies before me. It was odd enough for my mother to be awake when I was in the morning, but even more so that scraps of dairy were being offered for breakfast. In this district, not a farm animal was in sight. Our town square's shops were always just given rations of food from the Capitol in return for what we gave them. We lived in an industrial land filled with nothing but warehouses and overworked citizens. There was no flora or fauna to look upon, just smoke.

Everything was a bit stale. Perhaps because I overslept or just because nothing fresh here stayed good for long. I swallow the cheddar as well as I can, but it is still pretty rough sliding down my throat. I take a slug of milk from a metal cup beside me. My eyes wandered as the creamy goat milk slipped through my lips and into an awaiting dry mouth. I could see a bead of sweat rolling down my mother's forehead as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning every thing the three boys had left for her. She had to handscrub every bowl with a wet rag, as she refused to use the sink after the dirty water resulted in the death of my sister. It exhausted her always going the extra mile, but the event of Elsa's death left her scarred for life.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, setting down my cup then wiping my upper lip in case any milk resedue was left on my lips.

She looked up at me through her dark brown hair with her hazel eyes that replicate mine, and gave me the tiniest of smiles and a quiet, "no, but thank you Elodie." My mother was never a woman of many words. And when she and my father met, the phrase "opposites attract" never fit so perfectly.

My dad was obnoxious and every thing he said seemed to come out more like a yell. It was not all his fault for being such a loudmouth though. After a close encounter with death and then a big recovery, he lost his job and took up alcohol. My memories of him for the last seven years were of him with a bottle of booze in his hand. Not only was he not working to bring home pay, but our money was being drained by the costly liqour he bought every night.

He relapsed when I was fourteen and was not so lucky that time.

Gyro came and stood next to me, leaning against the kitchen counter, "finally wake up from your coma, did you?" His eyebrow was raised and a kind of rude smirk is plastered on his face.

Gryo and I were the middle children, that is after Elsa died. After the cholera took her away from us, I was the only middle child. Miles was the oldest at eighteen and Batt the youngest at fourteen. It was a big family to feed, but we made it by, money and food wise, as we were all a good age to work. Which meant we were also all at an age to have our names in the reaping bowl.

"Maybe if you worked on the hardest assembly line at work, you would be as tired as me," I laughed trying to add a playful tone to our awkward conversation. Gyro and I weren't always as close as I was with Miles, but he taught me how to throw knives and how to defend myself. Something Miles would never do, because he was such a happy, positive person, he wouldn't even think about having to be in a situation where someone else could hurt him.

"Maybe if he could _reach_ the table of the assembly line," Batt said from behind me.

Gyro turned around and shoved him, making Batt's glasses fall off his small framed face, "you're one to talk, Brat." Although Gyro was a year older than me, I was at least two inches taller. Batt, or as Gryo always called him, Brat, was even shorter. He was maybe only five feet or so.

"Boys!" Mother snapped at them, raising her voice higher than a whisper. I should have been surprised, but she always did that with my brothers. She had little tolerance for them being obnoxious like our dad was. The only time she ever snapped at me was when I would ask about her personal life or about dad. She always felt bad about it later, possibly because I think she realized how similar she sounded to her husband when she did it. On the inside, I think my mother was a very damaged person.

It was quiet after that. Gyro just pouted to himself as Batt picked his glasses back on and adjusted them on his nose. "Where's Miles at?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"He went to the square to buy something. He says he's got us a special treat for it being his last year in the reaping," Batt said. He always imagined he knew everything that went on around him, and he was usually right. But of course every one makes mistakes, which I always thought of as a learning experience, and Batt always thought of it as the end of the world.

Gryo scoffed, "unless he gives all his money to those low lifes on the street on his way there." Miles did have a habit of giving away a bit of his savings to the homeless out on the streets, but I admired how selfless and kindhearted he was.

Mother planted her hands on the kitchen counter, her body facing away from us so we could only see the back of her head shaking back and forth at the boys. She took a long inhale that sounded like a sort of sigh, then said quietly, "can we please just have a peaceful day?" She turned around and looked all three of us in the eyes, "please?"

**~District 3 Reaping~**

**Hayden Stross's P.O.V.**

"Do you want any breakfast, sweetheart?" My mother said peeking her head around her shoulder from our pantry shelves watching me enter the kitchen.

"No."

She paused and took a moment to think of something else to say, then replied in her high pitched, innocent voice, "yesterday when I was at the bakery, the girl handed me some extra rolls and said they were for you," she said with a giant smile on her face. "I think someone may have a little crush on my Hayden." She strided toward me and tried to put her hand on my shoulder.

I swatted her off immediately, "did you pick up food for Eugene?" She stood there, confused about me changing the subject. "Well did you?" I said with a sharp, cold tone.

"I didn't realize he needed more food."

_Of course you didn't. _I rolled my eyes and grabbed a can of beef broth off the self, pushing past her. I was about to head toward my room until my father called me back, "hey buddy, slow down. It's reaping day. We're all home together as a family. How about we sit down and have a nice breakfast together."

"How about I go back to my room and do something productive while you two sit on your asses and have your little tea party," I snapped, setting my can on the dining room table. My father was a hardworking man who rarely had the luxury of staying home to relax. Not that I gave a damn.

He laughed and grabbed me by the arm gently, "just because you're a teenager, doesn't mean you always have to act like one. Come on. Sit down and have a meal with us."

I just stood there glaring at him, eyeing him up and down. He was tall like me, both of us being around six feet. His hair was a messy bunch of brown curls, which made my hair look incredibly fine. I have long, brown hair going down to the middle of my back. He, my mother, and I all have blue eyes framed by glasses. "I'm going to grab my things. And then I'm going down to my room," I said firmly.

He nodded, disappointed and I pushed him away from me. I reached for my breakfast and saw a newspaper laying alongside my can. _"Three Boys Whereabouts Still Unknown. Peacekeepers Rule Out Possibility Of Runaway Rebels." _I snatched the newspaper, rolled it up, and tucked it under my arm. I made my way down to the basement, which for the past year had been my room.

My hand ran along the railing as I stepped down the stairs. My fingers traced all of the cracks in the wooden pole, until I reached the bottom where four giant scratches were etched into the wood. I remember scrubbing the damn thing with rubbing alcohol, mineral oil, cornstarch, anything I had heard that got rid of fingerprints or bloody residue.

Eugene was inside his cage still, so I opened it up and held out my hand to let him crawl on. His little padded feet walked into the palm of my hand and I pulled him out of the cage. Rat's are incredibly intellegent. It was perhaps the only reason I started a connection with him. We both were two knowledgeable specimens surrounded by idiotic imbeciles.

I reached behind his ear and tickled it, making his body scrunch up and I listened for the squeaking noises he would emitt that resembled human laughter. I then stretched out my arm and set him in a tube that resembled a moat surrounding my bed and the room and watched him scamper around for a while then come straight back to me making me smile a bit.

I had built the tubing myself. I built a lot of things myself, actually. I spent ninety percent of my time just buiding new things. My father always told me I should put my skills to work at one of the factories, but if he thought I would spend my whole day sitting next to scum and working with them just for a few dollars, then he would be wrong.

I could hardly sit in a classroom without gawking at my peer's stupidity. Why did I even need to be in school? I had a much higher IQ than any other pathetic teenager in the district. It was all just stupid Capitol law. The only thing they were useful for was good, old-fashioned Hunger Games killing.

The games fascinated me, there were new slaughters every year for me to feed on. It was a brilliant idea that I wish I had thought of myself. It was like a natural selection that was quick and incredibly captivating all at the same time. I would lay in bed every night during those days of the Hunger Games after the Capitol had signed off for the night and imagined the fallen tribute's blood on my hands.

My eyes slowly shut and I took in a sharp breath. I heard the pleading cries of the three boys ringing in my ears and I felt a comforting feeling in the back of my head. Lust and excitement swarmed my body and I felt my body get hot trying to remember what it felt like picking at their raw skin with my eletric tweezers. I felt renewed and refreshed just thinking about that day.

The reflection of Eugene's glass cage gave me a clear view of my body. I stared at myself intensley and rubbed my thumb roughly in the palm of my suddenly shaky hands. My mind painted a false picture in the glass of the boys I killed. Their bloody, scarred faces were hanging loosley on their neck.

I stared at their dead, useless figurines and scoffed at the idea that peacekeepers believed they left the district in some sort of rebellion. Who even had cared what happened to them? They deserved to die. They were nothing but ignoramus garbage who didn't contribute to anything but ruining other people's lives. They needed to be taught a lesson. Everyone in this goddamned country needed to be taught a little thing or two.

My nostrils flared and my brows furrowed thinking about their puny lives before they were sent into the dirt with the worms. I kept my glare on one of the faint images in the glass as one of the boys in the glass raised his heads and just laughed. He laughed at me.

I turned around with a homemade stun gun ready in my hand and found _nothing._

I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth. I craved it so bad. Just to watch someone get impaled by my own invention. No, fall to their death. Maybe step foot into an electrical netting so I could watch their body shrivel like a raisin. Choking. Burning. Drowning. Freezing. Poisoning.

My mind felt like it was running through the same patterns of a maze or a puzzle that I would usually solve just for fun. There was no end to this maze. There was no way out of it. I had to feel someone's dying pulse with my hands and their thick blood coated on my fingers. It was inevitable. I had to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

I got up from my bed and picked out a t-shirt and some slacks. It was what I usually wore, but it was nicer than what everyone else wore in this garbage district.

I grabbed Eugene's breakfast, a can of pig liver, and set it in his empty dish at the end of his moat. I heated up the small, one burner stove that I constructed myself out of metal scraps and some gasoline. Carefully, I poured my beef broth into a bowl and placed it over the burner waiting for it to heat. I watched the metal get hot and begin to glow with a red tint. I knew it wouldn't burn up or melt as I had modified it so it would stay as firm as it was when I first made it.

Memorized by the orange-red light eminating from my invention made me get lost in my thoughts. I had found it funny that just a few minutes ago, I had came downstairs with just a hunger for some beef broth and I would leave this room with a thirst for blood.

**~District 3 Reaping~**

**Elodie Copper's P.O.V.**

I left the house early around eleven to go to my friend Violet's house. We talked for a long time about nonsense things, but she kept it interesting with her positive outlook on all the bad subjects. Violet and I were very much alike when it came to attitudes and I believed that ultimately drew us closer as friends.

"Do you want to stop by the warehouse for a bit?" I asked with a wide smile.

She looked at the clock and back at me with a smile that suggested I was crazy, "Elodie, we only have fifteen minutes until we have to be back in the square!" She let out a small laugh.

"We can run," I urged her with a smirk.

And so we ran.

I could put a montage of my life of just me running around places. It was insane, really. It wasn't that I liked to, I just needed to be places and needed to be there on time.

We ran into my boyfriend, Tinge, on the way there. I pulled on his hand laughing and he looked at me the way Violet did when I suggested we go in the first place - like I was crazy.

But ultimately we ran.

By the time we reached the abandoned warehouse we were all smiling like crazy people. We climbed up to the top, sometimes squeezing through tight spaces as pieces of the building had collapsed and made it hard to go up the ladders. I was the fastest which came to no surpise. My body was agile from climbing this place and from wedging myself into the factory vents at my work to help with the poor maintenence issues.

We finally rested when we got to the top floor where it was surrounded by punched out windows revealing the small, but somewhat astounding District Three. Violet, who was panting incontrollably, laid down on the warehouse floor and relaxed her pulsating legs and arms. I stood next to Tinge by the windows watching the town center gather with people. "All of those people," I panted, "and two of them will probably leave and never come back."

He wrapped my arm around my waist, kissed my forehead, pressed his face against the side of mine, and softly said, "yeah."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tinge, Violet, and I all made it to the square on time. We were tired and had lost a lot of energy, but we had made it. We all signed in and headed to the heart of the crowd where the 16 year olds were all located. Tinge left to go to the left and I stayed close to Violet as we took our place.

The escort had already made her way onto the stage and I was struck with a terrifying jolt of fear. My name was in the reaping bowl twenty-two times this year. I redeemed myself and thought about all the poorer children who had taken much more tessarae then me. I would be fine.

"Elodie Copper"

_That's... that's me..._ I was tremendosly surprised but I kept my composure knowing all of Panem and possibly sponsors would see this footage. I walked to the stage calmly and silently. I could feel the back of my jaw starting to tremble, but I stood as still as I could trying to convince myself I would be okay.

The escort welcomed me and walked over to the boys. "Do we have a Lancel-"

A barely audible voice from the crowd said the famous words and everyone turned to see who it was.

It was a pale boy about my age with hair longer than mine that eerily hid his face. On his way onto the stage he swiped a piece of hair back and I could see his pointed nose. It reminded me of a rat almost.

Our escort handed him the microphone and a cold, lifeless response transmitted over the speakers, "Hayden Strauss."

Today was not a typical day at all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Lots of rat research was actually put into this chapter! District Four is expected to be uploaded on late Thursday or Friday morning. (:**

**Questions, questions, questions!**

**- What are your thoughts on Elodie? ($50)**

**- What are your thoughts on Hayden? ($50)**

**- How would you react if you were reaped and knew your district partner was a ruthless murder/sociopath? ($50)**

**I love how everyone made the same connection to the Rufus/Nate parent situation in the last chapter. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but alright. I'll take it!**

**-Fifi**


	7. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly late update! I want to say in advance that if stuff like this happens again, go to the **_Information and News_** section in the first chapter of this story. There should be some sort of explanation there. I posted one there this week, explaining my absence and I'm sure few people saw it, except the ones who asked about me not posting. Here is what it said, in case you have not visited it yet:**

_**"I know I had promised the District 4 Reaping to be posted two weeks ago, but a lot has happened in the last few weeks that have held me up. I planned on finishing the D4 Reaping on Wednesday the 6th as it was the only available day I had in the upcoming weeks, but I had a very emotional and chaotic day, which withheld me from finishing the chapter. The days between then and now were packed full of events including registration for college and my birthday. These plans set back my writing even more so. I have a few days off before I leave for a choir retreat at the end of the month so I will try to pound out as much as I can for the next chapter! I want to personally apologize to anyone upset by the wait, especially those of you who contacted me asking for an update! Thank you for being patient."**_

**On another note, I hope you enjoy the chapter, despite its very late upload! My beta could only do a quick read-through with me on this chapter, so please excuse the small grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**~District 4 Reaping~**

**Halle Ravenhire's P.O.V.**

Gray mist hovered over the dead sea I looked out onto. It was very tempting to just get lost in the sight of District 4's vast ocean. The only upside having to work that early was watching the water in its most relaxed form. Come a few hours, the wind would pick up and the waves would start pounding on the rocks.

Reaping day followed this rule closely. People were home fast asleep, not on the docks like me early in the morning. The waters were still with no boats to rupture its sleepy state. But by ten it was crowded with District 4 kids running rampant, toes deep into the sand and hair filled with salty sea water. Every one of them savored their homeland's treasures before they attended a lottery that could have led to their death.

I was one of those kids, once. Coral would take me every year once her reapings began. I hadn't gone to the beach on reaping day since I was nine when she was reaped. I was then sixteen and I still felt as lost as the day she left.

My feet spread apart and I crouched down to pick up the last shipment in sight. It was probably just another haul of trout or bass. Maybe even yellowtails. The Capitol was in high demand for our industry in summer and even though I was not supposed to be working on reaping day, they probably cared more if their five-star fish feast was delivered to their door or not.

The crate hit the dock with a loud _THUD_ when I dropped it in front of Red's feet, "I'm finished." Oh yes, dear old Red Darver. The man who had worked under my father's control for his whole life, the one who gave him false hopes for his own business, only to confine him to the chair sitting our living room.

"We've got some Capitol supplies that just came off the train this morning. I need it loaded on the boat before you leave," he said in a husky tone of voice. I had seen the new nets the Capitol had brought in, and I had heard talk about them for weeks during my loading and unloading of the ships from the fishermen who worked for the same company I had. It was desperately needed as some of the trawling nets were tangled or getting tears from scraping the sea floor too hard and hitting rocks. It got to the point where I had to help the crew with making tighter knots in the netting to mend the gaping holes.

Technically, we weren't supposed to start using the new supplies until the reapings were over and every one was to resume their every day lives. Of course, like the typical Red, he was not going to let a little Capitol rule keep his workers from taking a day off. I sighed and came to terms with the fact he wouldn't be letting me leave until the work was done. "I'll finish loading it on the boat. You can go home and be with your family if you'd like. There's no need staying to watch over me," I assured him trying to make myself seem more thoughtful so he would take up the offer.

"I think I'll stay here. It's no bother," he proclaimed. Besides managing his company, the Red Haul, the bastard had a son maybe two years older than me. I had seen him on the boats every once in a while, but he was never really around Red. He grew up bitter like his father and that set them apart. Red probably enjoyed being away from the house actually.

I shrugged him off, kind of disappointed that I couldn't cheat my way out of the task. The ship next to ours on the dock had dolly that I could have ran over and stole for a while. Brute strength would have to take care of the job.

Walking away I could only hear my footsteps on the wooden dock in that ghostly place. Out of all the dockhands under Red Haul, of course I was the chosen one to stay and work. I couldn't complain that much though. I was used to the work so the actual labor didn't bother me much, especially under these quiet conditions where I didn't have to bear chatty coworkers. It was just Red's grueling authority.

Of course, in two hours my tranquil setting would transform into a zoo. I did not intend to stay around that long, but with all the new supplies I was sure to witness it all.

Slinging three trawling nets over my shoulder I began to trudge back to Red's boat. It was a tough bundle of weights in all honesty, but my body managed regardless of my thin frame from my defined arm muscles. The long netting trailed behind me like a train for a dress you would see on any District 4 tribute in an Opening Ceremony. Never on me of course. I had never grown fond of dresses. Or anything girly if I may add while we're on the subject.

I could have never imagined what it would be like to reaped in the games. I'd hate every thing they'd try to fit me into and I'd be better off alone then have a hundred cameras in my face. And obviously, after the Capitol took Coral away from me I absolutely hated the games and everything it stood for.

A felt a small tug from the nets that made a sharp pain radiate through my shoulder. _One of the nets must have snagged on a knot in the wooden floor. _I looked over my shoulder, the one bearing around one or two hundred pounds of poly fiber and nylon netting and saw the problem- on the far side of the dock, the netting clung to a cleat holding one of the many tied off boats. I threw the netting to my side and ran back to untangle it.

I could see Red out of the corner of my light brown eyes. He sat there picking at his nails, sitting on his ass like always. Crouched by the cleat, weaving the diamond spaces out of its cluctches, I took a moment and thought about life without the hard labor. At that moment, the Capitol sounded better than working in there. I'd be away from Red and I wouldn't have all the stress. I highly doubted that time would come though. I only had one tesserae from when my father lost his job and the six slips from my age.

I finally placed the nets into a large, white bin on the stern of the boat. I wiped the sweat off my brow and rested on a crate beside the bin. I ran my fingers through my light brown, wavy hair and sighed. The mist that hovered over District 4's coastline was slowly fading away and it gave me a clear view out to the beach. It was empty, but the waves washing onto shore wanted to be heard. The sea foam danced on the shore, only to be washed away with the next wave. Everything moved so freely and I wished I could move with it. Alas, I was bound to this life for what seemed like an eternity.

Looking out onto those waters and my surroundings captivated me and threw me into deep thought. That is, until a tall, muscular boy walked out onto the sand from a distance. He began moving around and doing various exercises. Probably just another trainee for the next Hunger Games. I wondered if I would see him on the stage in front of the Justice Building later that day. And perhaps a name in the sky in the games thereafter. My common scowl slowly formed on my lips. All I could think of was how pathetic he was. All his muscle from academies and the want for a Hunger Games victory. My muscle was all derived from hard labor and the need to keep my home.

I turned a cheek to the boy and continued working.

**~District 4 Reaping~**

**Nico Laybourne's P.O.V.**

I was sweaty and my body felt worn out by the time I had reached the house. In spite of cutting my workout shorter than usual, I got into it. Maybe it was the adrenaline from knowing I would volunteer a few hours after, or maybe the empty beach setting pushed me to impress anyone who was watching. Not that it would be hard. I mean look at me.

The front door was wide open and I slipped inside and peeked into the living room where I found my father reading a newspaper on the couch. His presence was quite odd since he and I both had busy schedules. He worked, often overtime, in the fish industry and I spent my time in the training academy. When our paths did cross nothing was estranged or awkward, we got along just nicely.

The work he put in did make the difference however. We had a nice, large house in the district and had plenty of money and food. If our house was in the victory village, you would not even be able to notice that we did not belong. You could have easily suspected my dad was some Hunger Games victor with his muscles, large build and his large wallet.

By the end of this years games, I would have my own house in the Victory Village. My parents could have lived with me, and my dad could quit overworking. I had trained my whole life and I had no doubt that these events could have been in my future.

"How was your workout, deary?" I heard my mother call out from upstairs. She was preparing herself for the reapings already, with her fingers fumbling around her ears trying to put in earrings to match her black dress. She wasn't all too pleased when I told her I was volunteering. It was my last year for the opportunity, being eighteen and all, and I wouldn't put my training to waste. She was understanding about it, knowing it would make me happy. She would have given her all to just make me happy.

As I grabbed a towel that was draped over the entry room table just for my arrival, I replied, "great. I mean I'm at the top of my class in training, so there wasn't much to improve, but I got stuff done." I scrubbed the towel against my tanned forehead trying to remove the sand that was mixed in with my sweat.

She slyly slipped down the stairs, her blonde hair swaying with her steps. She grasped my flushed cheeks and slowly let one hand fall down to her side, the other lowering down to my shoulder, where a small scar had formed from training. She rubbed her index finger on the nick like she was trying to scrub it away. _What was she thinking on the inside? She must have known I could do it. All the training they encouraged me through, she knew it was coming. _"Mom," I grab her attention, "I'll be fine." She nodded, then turned around motioning for me to zip her dress. Her elegant attire reminded me that I should probably prepare for the reapings myself. I informed her that I was going to make my way to the bath and get ready. I was dismissed.

One, two, three doors down the hallway upstairs was the bathroom. I started up the hot water in the tub and threw off my lightweight clothing soaked with perspiration and saltwater. I stepped into the large, claw-footed, ceramic bathtub and began to wash up. It was starting to feel like any ordinary day- waking up before sunrise, getting a good workout in, and coming home to bathe. But I grasped onto reality. _Today was no where near any other day. _

That same idea popped into my head as I was covered in a towel and heading toward my room thinking of something to wear. I was about to grab just a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but I reminded myself that sponsors would like to see me in something more appropriate. Out of consideration for the Capitol, I grabbed one of my suits and slipped it on. The grey slacks are paired with a matching grey jacket, but I left off the jacket so I didn't die of heat in the dank weather. I stood in front of my mirror in my suave outfit and admired my charming look. I inherited my father's icy blue eyes and black hair, which served me well with the girls in school. That, and my bulging muscles from training.

I angled my body toward my bed, where I found my dog, Lacey, plopped on top of it. I almost didn't notice her, as quiet as she was. Her golden eyes looked drowsy and her frame wilted from old age. I didn't feel like it was that long ago when we first got her and she would jump all over you just excited to see a familiar face. Now she was nine and spent all her days looking out my window at nothing but clear blue skies. I sat on the bed next to her and rubbed my hand over her silky locks of grey fur, matching the color of my suit perfectly.

I sat there for a long time, watching her old, fragile body lay still wondering where the time had gone, when I had other things to do then train at the academy. Asking myself if I had really just lost so much time working for this upcoming week. If I had spent eight years just to become a typical career tribute in a game. Like every one else in the old fishing district.

My mind snapped out of this trance. I reminded myself I was not just any career. I was better. I had to be better than all the past careers. I had to be... Perfect.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I stumbled down the stairs to find my parents in the living room, cuddled up together on the couch. It must have been nice for her to finally have him home. She seemed happy, for once not about something about me. It was kind of an odd feeling not being marveled at. "I'm going to the beach," I said rolling up my dress shirt sleeves.

"In that?" My father laughed.

"I won't go swimming," I said coldly. As much as I wished I could, I wouldn't have risked being rushed for time getting ready again. My father nodded and my mother waved me goodbye, telling me to have fun.

It is around eleven when I leave the house, so there was not much time to enjoy a swim anyways. I found Alaska, a girl I had known since the beginning of my training, and walked along the waterfront. She bantered at my choice of outfit, but she knew there was a fair reason for it. "You think I could ever see you on that stage volunteering? Maybe next year?" I questioned. Alaska had two years left of reapings where I only had one last shot. If she had any idea of volunteering, I hoped it would be the year after this one. After training for practically a decade together, I couldn't imagine having her as a district partner and eventually fighting her. Not that I wouldn't be the victorious one as I had fought with her before. In fact, it was pretty much the story of how we met. We were always paired up against each other in training. Needless to say, we took quite the disliking toward each other, but after a few years the attitudes shifted and we became friends.

Alaska stared out at the shore taking in my question, as tiny wisps of her brown hair flew out in front of her face from the light breeze. She had a sort of sour look on her face, "I don't know."

"You don't know? We've been training all our life. How could you not know?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at her quizzically and she tried to avoid returning the eye contact. _What's up with her?_ "You just wouldn't like to have me as your mentor if you volunteered next year," I said with a canny smile and a small laugh changing the subject. The thought of me being in charge of Alaska and bossing her around made my spirits so much brighter.

"Shut up," She said barely showing the smile on her lips. "Who says you'll make it out anyways?" Alaska said with a laugh.

I didn't say anything after that, just looked at the ground and pursed my lips. _Oh, Alaska. You never know where to draw the line, do you?_

There was no talk for a while, then she softly squeaked a small, "sorry".

**~District 4 Reaping~**

**Halle Ravenhire's P.O.V.**

I'm somewhat relieved when the reaping is about to start and all the district has left the beach and gone to the town square. And yet, I don't think it had occurred to Red that if we miss the reapings we will suffer the death penalty. My muscles ached from my head to my toes. I had an agonizing headache from the annoying beach party and I could barely lift anything anymore. Everything had to be dragged along the dock, as my arms and legs no longer bore the strength to carry as they did in the morning.

"Need some help?" Red said jokingly with a large grin and a crude laugh as I pushed the last crate onto the dock. I could kill him in that moment.

I mustered my last bit of strength to carry the box over the gap between the dock and the boat, then threw it on top of the many other shipments marked with the Capitol insignia. My hands grasped my knees and I panted heavily. My words were almost muffled by my heavy breathing, "I'm done, Red. I'm leaving."

He gave an almost evil smile and held out his hand gesturing I could leave, "best not be late," he looked down to check his watch, probably paid for with all the unjust labor his workers put forth, "you've got two minutes."

I wanted to feel surprised, but I was so tired that I didn't even show emotion. I just ran as fast as I could toward the square- work clothes and all. I quickly shed my gloves and apron, leaving them on the dock. A part of me knew it was no big deal, that I could pick them up later, but the other part of me wished I would never have to.

Eventually, after sprinting through what seemed to be the entirety of District 4, I reached the square. Despite myself being the last to sign in and I was able to take my place with the other seventeen year old girls. I didn't know anyone near me, but I didn't really care. I hadn't had a real conversation with someone, heart-to-heart, since Coral died and my father started speaking in grunts. My heavy breathing was able to cease throughout the mayor's speeches and I looked less sweaty by the time our escort came up the microphone to say "ladies first!"

She reached into the bowl and an odd thought popped into my mind. _What if it was me? Would it be all so bad? _I thought back to the boat a few hours ago and how the idea of being reaped didn't seem all so horrible. It wasn't like anyone would miss me. I raised my head a bit, desperately hoping that the name on that slip of paper could be me.

But of course, it was not, "Aldelyn Lenette." A meager looking fourteen year old made her way up the stairs. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and I could hear her sniffles from the middle of the crowd. It is when she turned and looked out toward the crowd that I see that same look of fear in her eyes that Coral had. Instantaneously, I say, "I volunteer." All eyes turned to me, and I doubted anyone recognized me. Perhaps the people I worked with, but that was about it.

I started making my way toward the stage, thinking about what I had done. I could not stand for another innocent like Coral to be killed on-screen. I had a decent chance at this, and if I came home there would be no need for Red Darver and I could finally pay for my father's medicine. I tried to think of it as a vacation and ultimately that cleared up the thousands of concerns running though my mind. Now the only thing I needed to worry about was getting up those stairs.

**~District 4 Reaping~**

**Nico Laybourne's P.O.V.**

The volunteer from the seventeen year old section looked very muscular and fit. At first, I was surprised I had never seen her at the training facility, but her attire showed why I hadn't. She had cargo pants, a heavy jacket, and some thick rubber boots on- must have worked on the docks. She looked worn out and tired as she made it up the stairs, but she had a confident smile on her face. She introduced herself, Halle _something_, I forgot. Hopefully she would serve as some good use in the career pack.

Naomi, our escort, made her way to the boy's reaping bowl. Nervous that someone may volunteer before I can, I volunteered before she could say a name. Naomi dropped the folded slip of paper in her hands and screeched of joy for another volunteer.

I ran up to the stage and eagerly looked for Alaska in the crowd, probably rooting me on somewhere out there. I had never grinned as much as I had then, or felt as powerful than in that moment. Being in front of everyone, being the star made me feel so amazing.

Our escort scampered over to me, and handed me the microphone so I could say my name. Sounding as charming as ever, I made out my name, "Nico. Nico Laybourne."

Naomi started to wrap up the reaping and as she does so, I kept looking for Alaska. When I finally found her, her eyes looked dead and she just looks so lifeless. I brushed her off and looked at my district partner, trying to make out more than what met the eye. All I could think of was how odd we must have looked together, with her and her fishing gear and me in my suit. She could have at least dressed for the part.

"Will the tributes please shake hands?" As Naomi implied, the girl and I turn toward each other and do so. She looked the same age as me, even though she was a year younger. I grasped her hand, shaking it with a sly smile, she didn't seem to have any reaction to it though. I can feel a scar where her thumb meets her palm against my warm flesh. I think my father had one on his hand as well.

We let go of each other's hands and both made our way into the Justice Building. As we are separated into different rooms, for a moment, I stopped and thought about how similar we were in brute strength, but in completely different manners. And how incredibly unfair it was for the Capitol to get everything while us districts work for everything we want in life, as seen with my family and apparently that girl. But the games, they were understandable. They needed to be done, just as I needed to win them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's this chapter's questions:**

**- What are your thoughts on Halle? ($50)**

**- What are your thoughts on Nico? ($50)**

**- Quote one piece of the chapter that popped out to you or that you particularly liked. ($100)**

**- If you could ask any question to Nico or Halle, what would it be? ($50)**

**I want to wish a happy birthday (August 16th) to our District 7 male, Leo Matchem. Like all birthday giveaways, I'm gifting Leo with $200. Our next birthday will be September 4th for his district partner, Charlotte! **

**This next part is ****VERY IMPORTANT ****to anyone who has reserved a spot on the tribute list- ****I can't think of the plot of the story unless I have ALL characters. ****The next chapter is the District 5 Reaping and we have no female tribute for me to write about! ****Even if I'm not at your district ****yet, I can't plan the arena ahead of time. That also leads to complications in other reapings as I am unable to foreshadow upcoming events! ****You have until August 27th to turn in your submissions or else the reserved slot will be opened again. If you cannot submit your tribute before then, please PM me and so I will be able to open it sooner. **

**That being said- I want to thank VampireWolfGirl for telling me ahead of time that she can't get her tribute before then. We now have an open slot for the D8 female for anyone who wants it. I'm particularly looking for new readers, but I am welcome to anyone submitting her. **

**Last, but not least, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I got some great feedback and seeing most everyone review really made me happy!**

**-Fifi**


End file.
